Redo
by BaconPineapples
Summary: Bree, Chase, and Ethan were best friends up until high school. Bree and Ethan became popular while Chase got stuck with a genius named Leo after an incident. Now, Leo goes ahead and creates a time machine with the help of Adam (a mechanic) and Chase and things go crazy. Based off of Minutemen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Back with my second story! Redo! This is kind of like a prologue.**

**Disclaimer- I'm only gonna say this once. I don't own Lab Rats or Minutemen. **

* * *

It's the first day of high school for three best friends. Chase, Bree, and Ethan. As they step off the school bus they marvel at the sight of Mission Creek high.

"Woah…" Chase says glancing around the main hallway. It was like any other school hallway but to them, it was magnificent. This was gonna be where they spend the next four years of their lives.

"This is a-"Ethan started before getting cut off.

"Awesome!" Bree finished.

The trio had been friends from elementary school at the very beginning, through middle school, and now high school.

"I'm gonna try out for the football team!" Ethan says after seeing a couple jocks wearing the dingo jersey pass by them.

"I'm gonna try out for cheerleading!" Bree exclaimed watching the cheerleaders talking at their lockers.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do yet but I don't care!" Chase said, equally excited.

Ethan glances at a bulletin board containing all the schools information about tryouts and clubs.

"Football tryouts are after school today!" Ethan says before pumping his fist.

"We'll all be there to watch. Right Chase?" Bree says encouragingly, putting a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Right." Chase agrees right as the bell rings.

The three go separate ways to their homerooms after saying goodbye.

_Football Practice…_

First school day was officially over! The football team gathers in the field to hold tryouts. The captain of said team was a guy named Trent. The freshmen heard rumors about him being extremely nasty in both attitude and actual odor.

Ethan was sitting in the stands freaking out as Bree and Chase walked up to him.

"Hey Ethan you ready!?" Chase says, lightly punching Ethan's shoulder.

"NO! Why did I think this was a good idea!?" Ethan says, clearly panicked.

Bree and Chase look at each other, communicating by the expressions on their faces. Clearly you could see they have been friends since the beginning.

Finally, Bree turns back to Ethan. "Ethan relax. You got this. We believe in you. I believe in you."

Ethan freezes hearing Bree's words and slowly looks into Bree's eyes and smiles. "Your right Bree. I'm gonna do this!" Ethan then stands up.

"Alright now go get them tiger!" Chase cheers at Ethan's new found confidence.

Ethan smiles at his two friends and then jogs towards the field, where Trent is calling everyone on a megaphone to come over.

Bree and Chase watch Ethan run a couple drills. He was excelling at every single one of them and stood out compared to the rest of the guys. And in a good way.

"He is so getting a spot on the team." Chase comments as the two of them watch Ethan score another touchdown.

"Oh yeah." Bree confirms.

Out of nowhere some kid comes flying onto the field in a rocket chair of some sorts screaming his head off. His name was Leo. He was a huge loser and skipped several grades. The rocket chair heads straight for the football team and everyone quickly scrambles out of the way as the chair continues down the field.

"Someone stop that kid! He's tearing up the grass!" Trent yells.

Ethan, who has the football, makes a perfect throw knocking Leo off of the rocket chair and face first into the grass. The rocket chair continues to fly past.

The football team plus Ethan who was now newly recruited run over to Leo with Bree and Chase following them.

The team makes a circle around Leo as he gets up. They start laughing at him and just when Trent was about to give Leo a wedgie, Chase pushes through the crowd to the center where Leo is currently standing.

"Hey guys back off him, he's just a kid!" Chase defends Leo as is he knew him all his life and was a good friend.

Trent stops for a second. "And who are you?" he sneers.

"Chase"

"Well, Chase. Welcome to the nerd side." Trent said.

Chase has a confused look on his face and before he could say anything, Trent gives both Leo and Chase a huge wedgie. Chase then sees Ethan and Bree in the background not doing anything. The football team started dragging them away much to Chase's dismay.

In a desperate attempt to stop this Chase shouts "Ethan!? Can you hear me!? Tell them I'm cool! Ethan!? Help!" He got no response.

Before you could even say _what _the football team had dragged Leo and Chase back into the school where they dressed the two of them up into cheerleading outfits with lipstick and everything and hanged them on the top of the Dingo statue outside.

So now it was way after school and Chase and Leo are still up there on the statue humiliation still on their faces. They hadn't spoken to each other until now.

"It was nice of you to stand up for me back there." Leo comments.

Chase doesn't reply still not over the fact that Ethan nor Bree had done anything to help him. A tiny part of his mind hoped that they didn't see what was happening but the other part clearly told him that they were looking straight at him. It was the first day of high school and he's already lost his two best friends.

"I'm Leo." Leo says not sensing that Chase doesn't want to talk.

Chase finally speaks. "I'm Chase."

The two of them shake hands. If they are gonna be the biggest school losers, they might as well be them together. As friends.

* * *

**Alright! Hopefully some of you guy's first day of high school wasn't as bad as Chase's.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright time for Chapter 2. It's gonna take a while to update from now on.**

* * *

_3 years later…_

It is now senior year and Chase and Leo are still big losers after the football field incident as they call it now. Throughout high school, Chase had complained about not being popular. He makes it seem to Leo that he should've just left Leo to deal with the jocks instead of standing up for him. Leo doesn't care though because for once he actually has a friend for once. All his life he has always been the school outcast and nerd, having skipped several grades.

It was now lunch and the two of them were sitting at their lunch table alone as always. Chase gave a quick glance to the popular table where Ethan and Bree were sitting at along with the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders.

After the day of the incident, Ethan and Bree never really talked to Chase again. There were a few nods and smiles but that was it. Chase had tried getting their attention at first, but stopped after realizing his attempts were futile. Ethan made it to the football team and Bree had made it onto the cheerleading squad. They were popular now. They didn't want someone like Chase to drag them down anymore. Bree and Ethan were even dating!

Apparently all those years of friendship meant nothing once it was high school.

"Hey Chase, after school meet me in the school's basement. I have something awesome to show you!" Leo said.

Chase sighed. "Unless it somehow makes me popular I don't care Leo."

"Please! I promise it'll be so cool!" Leo continued pestering Chase until he finally says yes just to get Leo to stop.

A couple of jocks approach the table.

"Wassup losers!" Trent smirked. In case you're wondering how Trent is still in high school, he became the school's new coach much to Chase and Leo's dismay. He still eats with the popular table and uses every chance he can to still terrorize them two. "Ooh look chocolate milk." Before Chase or Leo could do anything, Trent reached over and grabbed the milk cartons and dumped it on their heads. The rest of the jocks bursted into laughter and the whole cafeteria joined in seeing what was so funny.

"Wanna be hung from the Dingo statue again?" Trent sneers. The cafeteria laughs even harder if that was even possible.

Chase sighed. It wasn't even that funny but none of the kids will ever let them live it down. The picture of them on the statue had made it to all three yearbooks and a few ads.

The bell rings, signaling the end of lunch. Leo and Chase get up and dump their leftover food in the trashcan. As they walked to their next class, Leo couldn't help but give a remark.

"I don't know why you even wanna be popular Chase. All the popular kids are just big jerks."

"Yeah, jerks who don't get bullied, teased, or any of the sort of stuff we get." Chase replied.

They passed by Bree at her locker and Chase couldn't help but give Bree a not so kind look. Clearly, Chase hadn't forgiven either of his old friends for the betrayal. Bree looked up sensing someone was looking at her, but by the time she did, Chase had already turned away back to Leo. All she saw was the back of Chase's head. She shrugged and went back to putting away books in her locker.

"Whatever. Just don't forget to meet me in the basement!" Leo said reminding Chase before turning to his next class, leaving Chase to walk alone to his.

Chase hated his next period. Leo wasn't in it and Ethan and Bree were. Chase walked by a bunch of kids who all shouted loser at him. He ignored them and just kept walking, like he does every day. The late bell rings and Chase, who still hasn't gotten to class, realized just how slow he was taking.

"Shit." He muttered and ran down the halls and turned right to Mrs. Smith's class.

Chase opened the door to find the whole class staring at him.

"Well Chase. How nice of you to finally join us." Mrs. Smith snarked. The whole class snickered.

"Sorry." Chase sighed and sat down at the only seat that was still empty. Which was right next to Bree. _Great_. Chase thought. Note the sarcasm. To tell you the truth, Chase has had a crush on Bree since middle school but has obviously changed his feelings towards her at the beginning of high school. He thought she and Ethan were supposed to be his best friends. Apparently not. They both chose popularity over him and it hurts Chase that they did that.

Chase felt Bree's eyes on him as he started to take notes. He tried to ignore her the best he could.

Chase wrote down the boring words that came out of Mrs. Smith's mouth not bothering to listen. But hey, he had to do at least something to make it seem like he was paying attention though! _Leo would probably excel in this class. Oh who am I kidding!? He would excel at every class! _Chase thought trying to distract him from Bree who was still staring at him.

In the middle of class, Chase was writing down something about the war of 1812 when he felt something small and wet hit the back of his neck. He threw his hand back to his neck and found a spitball. Chase turned around to find that it was one of the jocks who sat next to Ethan who did it. He quickly mouthed _quit it _before turning back around to the board.

As soon as Chase put his pencil to his paper again, he felt another one crash into the hair. Chase sighed and pulled it out of his hair. Then he felt more coming.

Finally, Chase burst and shouted "I said quit it!"

Mrs. Smith stopped talking and looked at Chase. "What is it that you have to disrupt the class for Chase!?" She was obviously annoyed and Chase wasn't gonna be her favorite student anytime soon.

"Nothing." Chase muttered and put his head down. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the jocks silently laughing.

Mrs. Smith just scoffed and went back to the lesson. She continued to drone on and eventually Chase just stopped bothering to take notes and just spaced out.

Chase started thinking about how simple life was before high school. Bree, Ethan, and Chase were the unstoppable friends who always did everything together. If anyone from their elementary school or middle school saw them now, they wouldn't believe their eyes. It had to be a fluke, a mistake! There was no way the trio had split up during high school. But no matter how much they blinked and rubbed their eyes, it was true. Chase is now isolated from Ethan and Bree.

"Chase? CHASE!" Bree snapped.

Chase snapped out of his thoughts and hit the back of his chair. "Huh what who now!?"

"The bell rang." Bree pointed out. Chase looked around and saw that all the chairs were empty except for his own and Bree was standing in front of him. Bree, who hasn't talked to him since the incident decides now to speak!? The only thing that he would get that was even remotely close to talking was a little smile once in a while. On the bright side, at least Bree at least still remembers Chase as a friend.

He mutters a quick thanks, gathers his stuff, and leaves without giving a second glance to Bree.

* * *

**Ok! Next chapter you'll see why Leo wanted Chase to meet him in the basement...**

**~BaconPineapples**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! Ok here we go...**

* * *

_After School…_

The final bell has rung! Another day has ended. Chase couldn't wait to get out of this prison but then remembered that Leo wanted to show him something in the basement. Reluctantly, Chase walked slowly to the basement door. _What could Leo possibly want to talk about in the basement? _Chase knocked on the door and it was quickly opened and Chase was pulled in by the scruff of his shirt.

"Whoa!" Chase exclaimed after being dragged in.

"Finally! It's about time you got here!" Leo said even though school had just ended like five minutes ago.

"So what is it that you are so desperate to show me?" Chase said bored out of his mind.

"This!" Leo shoves a roll of blueprints in front of Chase's face.

"And this is?" Chase unrolls the blueprint to find a lot of confusing shapes and formulas. He definitely wasn't becoming an architect when he grows up.

"This is… wait for it… blueprints for a time machine!" Leo says wanting to drag out the suspense.

"A time machine?" Chase says with his eyebrow raised.

"Yes a time machine! And this is where we can build one!" Leo says excitedly.

"Yeah, as much as I like the idea of a time machine, there's just one thing. Do you even know how to build a time machine!? Or you know buy the parts for one or whatever!?" Chase points out.

"Dang it! Why didn't I think of that!?" Leo slaps his forehead. Sometimes Chase could be smarter then Leo with his logic.

"So if that's it I'm just gonna go now." Chase says slowly inching towards the still open basement door.

"No wait! I got it! I know someone who can help us!" Leo said.

"And who is that?"

"Adam. He's a mechanic. I've seen him hotwire cars in the school parking lot." Leo says. Of course Leo would know who's what.

"Saw what now?" Chase says, confused.

"Yeah this can work! Wouldn't it be so cool to time travel!?" Leo says jumping up and down giddily.

"Wait. So you want to build a time machine and recruit some guy named Adam to do so!?" Chase summed everything up. He was about to say it was a stupid idea but then froze. If the time machine idea actually worked, he can go back in time and undo the first day of high school!

Leo looked at Chase waiting for his answer.

"I'm in."

"YES!" Leo literally jumped a few feet into the air and started doing a happy dance. Chase just continued to stare at Leo like he was from another planet until Leo finally calmed down. "Ahem." Leo coughed to try to get Chase to stop looking at him like he was a weirdo. "So anyways let's go find Adam!" Leo ran out the door leaving Chase to follow.

_10 minutes later…_

Chase and Leo were now outside at Mission Creek High's parking lot where they found Adam working on a motorcycle. They felt like the sun was baking them but Adam didn't appear to be bothered by it. An assortment of tools was spread out on the floor.

Adam looked up hearing Chase and Leo approach. He quickly wiped the grease off of his forehead with a random towel.

"Who are you guys?" Adam said while turning back to quickly tighten a loose screw.

"I'm Leo and this is Chase." Leo introduced while Chase waved.

"And you're here because?" Adam never had anyone confront him. He wasn't exactly popular, but he wasn't exactly a loser either. Adam was just one of those people stuck in the middle.

"Look. I know this will sound really crazy but hear us out." Adam nodded to let Leo he was listening.

"What would you say, if we told you we need your help building a time machine!?" Leo blurted out not bothering to be subtle and ease into it. Chase slapped his forehead. For a genius, the guy was pretty thick in the head.

Adam was taken aback at Leo's words. A time machine? Leo, seeing Adam's expressions with his scrunched up eyebrows, took the blueprints out and shoved it in his face. Adam grabbed the blueprints out of Leo's hands and carefully scrutinized every detail on the paper for a few minutes. Leo and Chase just awkwardly stood, waiting for Adam's answer. If he said no, the whole idea would be a bust. There was no way Leo or Chase could do it on their own. Sure Leo was smart, but he didn't know how to assemble anything as complicated as this. As for Chase, if Leo can't do it, then Chase definitely can't!

"You know, this just might work." Adam finally said after a long silence. Leo and Chase breathed out a sigh of relief.

"So!? Will you help us!?" Leo said with his hands out.

"Alright, I'm in. This seems like a cool idea. I'm always up for a challenge." Adam confirmed.

"We're building it in the basement." Leo said.

"Ok. We'll start tomorrow after school." Adam said and turned back to his motorcycle, and continued working on it.

Leo jumped up and down again and shot his hand in the air for a high five from Chase. Chase just shook his head and said "Yeah…I'm not high-fiving you."

Leo mocked hurt but it was clear he was still happy that the time travel idea was still on board the train. Chase just sighed and shook his head.

"Come on. Let's go home." Chase dragged Leo by the arm out of the parking lot and onto a sidewalk. They were gonna walk home.

As they were walking down the last street before finally reaching their destination (Chase's house), they saw a disaster waiting to happen. The jocks and the cheerleaders from school just happened to be walking down the SAME street as the two unlucky friends. Chase wasn't paying attention and collided with one of the jocks. The jock stayed standing while Chase fell to the ground on his back. Leo gave one of those oohs which meant that gotta hurt. Snickers erupted from the jocks and the cheerleaders except for Bree which Leo noticed but Chase didn't since he was on the floor.

"You gotta watch where you're going loser." The same jock Chase had bumped into said. "I don't blame him for it. Of course he would always be looking down on himself instead of straight ahead since he's such a loser!" Trent added and more laughter erupted from the group.

Chase got up, not saying anything like he always does. Just ignore them. Don't let them get to you. It's how Chase survived the past three years of high school.

Trent then noticed the blueprints in Leo's hand. "What's that you got there nerd?" Trent snatched the blueprints out of Leo's hands before he could protest.

"Hey give me that!" Leo tried reaching for the blueprints but failed as all Trent had to do was raise them in the air. Leo was too short to reach.

"Now let's see what this is." Trent unrolled the paper to find a lot of confusing words and shapes filling the paper. "Oh look at this. The nerd has a nerd paper. No surprise there."

"Give it back!" Leo tried jumping to get the blueprints but failed once again.

Chase, who had been quiet through this whole thing, finally spoke. "He said to give them back Trent." Chase growled quietly.

Trent sneered. "Oh look at this. The loser is defending the nerd once again. I believe that's how you became a loser in the first place."

Fresh new feelings surged through Chase. Trent had just reopened an old wound. Anger filled through his body, and before Chase realized what he was doing, tackled Trent. Leo opened his mouth in shock as the rest of the jocks and cheerleaders gasped. Trent was able to quickly pin Chase down and the position was now reversed.

"Well look at this." Trent spoke to the rest of his cronies. "The loser decided to fight back. Bad choice." Trent raised his fist to punch Chase but was interrupted by Bree.

"Wait Trent we err… don't have time for this! We gotta go before we're late." Bree reasoned.

Everyone then turned to look at Bree, surprised at what we just said. "What it's true." Bree said trying to get the stares off of her. Trent sighed and turned back to Chase.

"You got lucky loser. Next time you won't be." Trent stood up and snapped his fingers. Everyone then walked off together as if they had rehearsed it. For all they know, they might have.

Leo put a hand out which Chase took.

"See, their all big jerks." Leo said going back to what he had said to Chase in the hallways.

"Let's just forget what just happened and go home." Chase said then walked to the driveway of his house. Leo followed in pursuit. Chase unlocked the door and the two of them stepped in.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Chase screamed.

* * *

**Alrighty! You'll get introduced to a new character next time...**

**~BaconPineapples**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-YI! So much homework! Ugh! I'm not even done with it all yet but I figured it was time to finally update this story. Anyways here goes...**

* * *

The chairs were all tossed and turned. There were many unidentified substances splattered on the walls. Some vases were cracked and some were just shards on the ground. In the center of it all stood Chase's younger brother Marcus with a sheepish smile on his face and a fly swatter in his hand.

"Hey guys…Back already?" Marcus said with the little dignity he had left.

"Whoa!" Leo said studying the mess Marcus had apparently made. If Leo's mom Tasha had seen this, she would've freaked out and grounded him for a long long time.

"What happened in here!?" Chase repeated himself. It was a good thing their mom had a double shift tonight or else Chase and Marcus were gonna be in some hot water.

"Um… Well…Funny story. There was a fly in here that was annoying me so I tried to hit it." Marcus explained hesitantly.

"And you caused all off this!?" Chase waved his arms around frantically at the mess. It was gonna take forever to clean it all up.

"Yeah…" Marcus trailed off. Then the little fly came buzzing back in, making circles around Marcus's head as if it was taunting him. Marcus groaned and continued to chase the fly, swatting the air.

"Well then." Leo said. "That was interesting."

"It's gonna take all night to clean this up!" Chase exclaimed throwing his hands in the air for emphasis. "Oh no you're helping me Leo!" Chase said after seeing Leo slowly inch towards the door. "Nice try though."

"Dang it!" Leo shouted with his hands up.

_The next day, after school…_

Chase met up with Leo in the basement right after school. Now they were just waiting for Adam to show up. Leo was afraid that Adam had changed his mind. After about twenty minutes, Chase and Leo were just about to leave, figuring Adam was either too busy or forgot. Just as they were about to walk out the door, Adam appeared.

"Leaving already guys?" Adam smirked.

"Uh no. We were just getting a snack. Yeah, a snack. That's what we were doing." Chase covered for the two of them just in case Adam thought they were slacking off already when they haven't even started.

"Right. Sure you were. Anyways let me see the blueprints again Leo." Leo gave the blueprints to Adam who studied them once again.

"Ok. We're gonna need a lot of materials to make this thing, so that's the first thing we need to do." Adam said to Chase and Leo. The three of them then went on a hunt to gather everything they needed. The first stop was the computer lab. They needed a computer and a bunch of wires. The plan was to have Leo distract the nerds in the lab while Adam and Chase get the computer out of there.

Leo walked in the door. "Listen up people! There's something you need to know about the computers so come up here!" Everyone decided to listen which was a miracle and they came up to where Leo was standing next to the whiteboard. Leo started dawdling and explained a bunch of complex things that only the nerds would understand.

Adam and Chase crept in behind the nerds who were still listening intently on Leo who was teaching a mini lesson. They quickly got one of the computers and each of them carried one side of it. One of the nerds heard the noise and turned back to look, but before they could Leo snapped his attention back to the board. After that, Adam and Chase walked out as quickly as they can with the computer and wires. Leo, seeing that Adam and Chase had successfully completed the mission, wrapped up the lesson and ran out of the room, leaving the nerds confused. And that doesn't happen that often.

Next, they needed a key opponent from a microwave so they decided to take the one in the teachers' lounge. Principal Perry had just put a burrito in there and set the time. She then turned around and walked out the door hearing a fight happening. Adam, Chase, and Leo quickly went in. They unplugged all the wires connecting the microwave to the power socket then carried it out before Principal Perry could come back in. Once she did, she looked around for the missing microwave that still contained the burrito in it.

"Not again!" She shouted.

Adam, Chase, and Leo took the microwave back into the basement with the computer and wires they had gathered. Adam took the burrito that was in the microwave and ate it.

The next stop was the AV club.

"Oh look is that …" Chase grabbed the sticky note in his pocket. "Someone role playing Dragons and Dunces with a hot mermaid and a mustang in the main hallway?" Chase said it more confused than excited. All the AV club members came rushing out into the halls.

"Nice job Chase." Leo said as he dragged the cart they had picked up somewhere along the halls and Adam started putting everything they need into it. It all looked like wires and boxes to Chase but apparently Adam knew what he was doing when it comes to building things.

"I have no idea what I just said." Chase said flatly.

Leo opened his mouth to explain but then decided that it wasn't worth it and closed his mouth. Adam finished grabbing everything they needed and the three of them pushed the cart down the halls as subtle as they can. Everyone who was still in the halls stared at them strangely but then shrugged it off. One person asked what they were doing only to have Leo tell them to mind their own business.

They made it back to the basement with no one stopping them thankfully. In total, they had spent about half an hour collecting everything.

Adam immediately grabbed a blow torch and started assembling the parts, leaving Chase and Leo to watch in awe. In almost no time, Adam had finished the base of the time machine.

"Ok we'll finish it up tomorrow and then you can do your nerd things to it to make it work." Adam said to Leo.

"It's not just nerd things it's o-" Leo got cut off by Chase. "Leo I'm pretty sure you're gonna be the only one who's gonna understand whatever you're gonna say."

Leo scoffed but didn't say anything. Adam said a quick goodbye and left with all his tools. There's just one thing Chase knows for sure. This time machine thing will either be a huge success or a huge bust!

* * *

**Ayi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Ok, ok, I'm done with my rant. **

**See ya guys next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Baconers! I'm back with chapter five! I wish I could update more often but I can't. You can thank my teachers for that. Anyways enjoy and review on what you think as always!**

* * *

_The cafeteria, lunch time…_

Chase grabbed his lunch tray and scanned the cafeteria for wherever Leo was. He finally spotted him in a far table in the back sitting alone and Chase started to walk over. He passed the popular table who all blew raspberries at him which Chase responded with one of his own, leaving everyone surprised. Usually, he would just stand there and take them but apparently not this time.

Chase finally made it to Leo who was still sitting alone.

"Hey." Leo greeted while eating a sandwich and reading a book. Leo was really good at multitasking.

Chase gave a quick hi back and then saw that Adam had just gotten his lunch and was looking for a place to sit. He decided to take a risk and stood up.

"Hey Adam! Over here." Chase shouted across the cafeteria. Leo did a spit take with his sandwich and watched the situation with wide eyes.

The whole cafeteria just stopped what they were doing and looked at Adam and Chase back and forth. Adam nodded at Chase and started walking over to the table, emitting many gasps from everyone. Someone was about to sit at the loser table! Even the nerds don't sit there. Everyone watched intently as Adam put his tray down and sat across from Chase and Leo. More gasps were heard. Apparently, Chase had enough of it so he shouted "Oh shut up people! Don't you have your own things to do! The fact that you're watching US tells a lot that you don't have a life!" The popular kids couldn't believe it. Chase had started fighting back. The tackling Trent, the blowing raspberries back, and now a snarky comment insulting both them and himself in one.

Chase had just had enough. It was senior year and somehow everyone can't seem to forget the incident in freshman year. It has been THREE YEARS! Fucking three years! It's about time everyone grew up already. But nooo they always make fun of him still from the incident. All throughout high school. Freshman year was a pain, sophomore wasn't any better, junior year Chase felt like he couldn't take it anymore, and now senior year. Leo somehow never seemed affected by any of this but Chase was. And now Chase was finally gonna ignore them. Like Leo. Sure he would still like to be popular, but he wasn't gonna be listening to the nasty comments anymore.

"Hey guys." Adam greeted while digging into his burger.

Leo said a nervous greeting to him then grabbed Chase's shirt. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Chase shrugged. "Why not?" was all he said to shut Leo up.

"You know I can hear you guys right?" Adam said.

"Oh it's not anything bad or something! I just can't believe you just sat at our table! You basically just given up any chance of being a popular by sitting with us. And most people don't do that." Leo quickly said in case he had offended Adam. It's possible that they had finally made another friend and Leo doesn't want to lose the chance to.

"Well I don't care about that kind of stuff." Adam simply said before continuing to eat.

For the rest of lunch, the three had got to know each other, make jokes, and all the other stuff friends do while ignoring all the stares from everyone. Because you know what, they don't care about what the people are saying about them anymore. They never should've in the first place.

_The basement, after school…_

"Ok the time machine is almost done! We just need one last thing." Adam said after closing the blow torch.

"And what is that!?" Leo said. He couldn't believe that his idea might actually work! They could time travel!

"A megaphone." Adam said.

Leo immediately stopped smiling. The only person who had a megaphone at this school was Trent.

"Uh are you sure?" Chase said nervously. He had figured out the same thing as Leo. There was no way the three of them can steal Trent's megaphone.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure football practice is today. Their probably still at the field. We can get it and then finish the time machine today!" Adam said eagerly. He was also excited about the time machine. They could be making history.

Chase and Leo finally gave in. They also wanted to finish the machine today. The three friends walked out the basement door and slowly to the football field. The plan was like always. Have one person distract everyone while the other two get the needed megaphone.

As they reached the football field, it was show time. Chase was having second thoughts especially since he was the one to distract them. The cheerleaders were practicing while the football team had a scrimmage. Chase grabbed a spare football. "Hey guys! Look what I got!" Chase held up the football and then started running away as fast as he can. Trent dropped his megaphone. "Catch the loser!"

Adam and Leo ran towards the megaphone as the whole football team chased Chase.

Meanwhile Chase weaved and turned through the bleachers. The football team was catching up to him. They were more athletic after all. Chase then ran through the cheerleaders hoping they would be obstacles to slow the football team down. The cheerleaders all screamed as Chase bowled them over and continued to run for his life. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Adam and Leo had successfully gotten Trent's megaphone. Chase then turned to face the oncoming football team and threw the football as hard as he can. It soared through the air and Trent easily caught it.

"Uh oh." Chase said seeing Trent slowly approach him. He turned around to run away but Trent grabbed his arm. "Hey Trent. Heheh. Nice weather we're having right?" Chase said nervously trying to change the subject.

Trent gave Chase a death glare. "I have had enough of you and your little games!" Before Trent could say anymore, Chase grabbed Trent's arm and bit it as hard as he can. Trent screamed in pain, giving Chase a chance to run. He met up with Adam and Leo who were waiting for him in the bleachers and the three of them ran as fast as they can back to the basement. They were stopped by Principal Perry in the halls.

"What are you three runt sacks doing!?" Principal Perry barked.

"Hey look there's a little birdie in here!" Leo pointed to a wall behind Principal Perry. While she turned around, the three of them made a run for it. Finally, the three of them made it back to the basement out of breath. Leo collapsed on the floor, not used to running that hard or that much. Chase wasn't any better. He had to use a table as support. The only one who seemed fine was Adam.

Adam, who still couldn't wait to finally finish the time machine, quickly put it in place. The last finishing touch. It was like one of those moments were time stands still and the megaphone is flashing gold. Chase and Leo watched carefully, as Adam put the well earned megaphone just where it was suppose to go. Adam then stepped back and the three of them admired the time machine. It was even more perfect now. Who knew that three nobodies could build something as amazing as this? Now there's only one question. Will it work?

Leo immediately went to the computer that controls the brilliant machine. He started typing in formulas at lightning speed leaving Adam and Chase to watch, confused and amazed at the same time. Leo was only sixteen and two years younger than Adam and Chase but yet he was the smartest. Finally, he finished. This was it. All Leo had to do now was flip the switch and it'll either work or be a total fail and the three of them would've worked their butts off for nothing.

"Ready?" Leo asked, breathless.

Adam and Chase nodded. You could feel the suspense in the air. Leo put his hand to the switch but hesitated. Adam and Chase leaned forward without realizing it. You could cut the tension with a knife now. After all their hard work over the past few days will finally be paid off. Or it'll be a bust and they would've wasted the past few days on building something useless. Thinking that it was now or never, Leo flicked the switch.

The three of them sucked their breath in. For a moment, nothing happened. Just when they were about to accept defeat, there was a bright flash and there it was. A big bright, pink and purple vortex appeared and you could literally see space and time in their like one of those cartoons. The time machine worked!

Adam, Chase, and Leo cheered and did victory dances. It worked. The time machine freaking worked!

"So now what?" Chase asked after the celebratory mood was gone.

"Uh one of us goes through and see it?" Leo programmed the machine for one hour back. "Any volunteers?" Leo looks at Adam and Chase.

The two of them quickly decline. Who knows if that thing is safe!?

"One of us has to go!" Leo said exasperated at his friends being wimps. What they didn't know though, was that one of Principal Perry's cats had wondered in. They had forgotten to close the door from the suspense. The cat yowled in surprise and the three of them watched in shock as it was sucked in. They waited a few minutes not knowing what to do. Then, the cat came flying back out hitting Chase in the face.

"Ow!" Chase exclaimed.

The cat was now frozen. The three of them didn't know what to do. That's when Adam saw something in the cat's paws. He picked the frozen cat up with some disgust and took the watch away from the paws.

"Wait a minute! Guys look at this!" Adam said. Leo took a quick look. His eyes then grew as wide as saucers.

Chase was confused. "What? It's just a watch." He said completely oblivious.

"Yeah." Leo said. "A watch that says it's 3:25! And right now it's…" Leo pauses to check his watch. "It's 3:26!"

The three friends looked at each other for a few seconds. That's when the celebratory mood came back.

"It works." Adam breathed.

"It works!" Chase repeated.

"IT WORKS!" Leo literally shouted at the top of his lungs. The three of them then started screaming incoherent words and sounds. It works! The time machine works! They had just built a fucking TIME MACHINE!

* * *

**Yay! The time machine works! See ya next time.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Baconers! Back with Chapter 6. Though this is really just a filler chapter. Next chapter will be better I promise!**

* * *

_The next day, at lunch…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo were still giddy from yesterday's events. Of course this time, they remembered to lock the door so nobody will accidently stumble upon their creation. Everyone was still gossiping about them, especially what happened down at the football field. Trent put two and two together and realized that his megaphone had disappeared around the same time as when the three outcasts had randomly appeared. So once again, Trent swaggered to their table, backed by a few of his cronies. Bree and Ethan were intently watching them at the popular table.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. I know you guys took the megaphone. So I'll be nice and give you one chance to give it back to me and no harm will be done." Trent said and put his hand out, waiting for the megaphone that'll never come.

Adam, Chase, and Leo looked at each other. There was no way they were giving it back to Trent. They needed it for the time machine to work. Besides it was down at the basement so technically they didn't have it. So they decided to play innocent.

"What are you talking about?" Chase said as innocent as he could muster.

Trent's eyes immediately darkened. "Bad choice. Again." He growled. "So I'm gonna finish what was started down at the football field yesterday. I don't know how you got this confidence boost but I'm gonna tone it down."

Chase visibly gulped. He looked to Adam and Leo who did one of those hand motions which meant that they didn't know what to do either. Trent raised his fist back, getting ready to punch Chase. He then swung.

"Aaaaah!" Chase screamed and ducked at the last second, meaning that Trent had missed. Trent looked shocked for a moment but it quickly disappeared. "All you've done is delayed your fate." Trent said darkly.

That's when Adam took action. He stood up and tackled Trent. "Get a head start Chase!" Adam screamed before starting to wrestle with Trent. Trent quickly yelled at his cronies to go after Chase but Leo took care of them quickly. He splashed water on the floor, causing Trent's cronies to slip and fall. They weren't going anywhere any time soon.

Meanwhile Chase ran straight through the passage way at the popular table which was a bad choice. Again. Again. One of the jocks that weren't plain stupid (which was only a few) realized Chase was getting away and stuck his foot out to trip him. Chase tumbled to the floor.

Bursts of laughter exploded from the popular table along with the rest of the cafeteria. But the popular table was the loudest. They never seem to give Chase a break. The jocks grouped around in a circle around Chase. He could see every one of their heads. Although Ethan wasn't in it. Chase thought that Ethan finally came to his senses and stopped being a jerk but then he saw out of a slight space of the group of bodies something that made Chase want to gag. Ethan was making out with Bree. Chase quickly faced straight ahead, not wanting to see that sight again.

Chase sighed seeing every one of the jocks raising their fists. But before they connected with his body, they stopped. The jocks then stepped away from Chase leaving him confused. He then saw the ugly face of Principal Perry right in front of him. Adam and Leo's hands were in her grip. Principal Perry growled. "My office now!"

She then grabbed Chase and swung him over her shoulder which drew many laughs. Principal Perry then walked out with Adam, Chase, and Leo.

_Principal's Office (Oooh someone's in trouble!)…_

Principal Perry's office was disturbing to say the least. There were creepy pictures plastered all over of her who knows how many cats. There was a portrait of her smack dab in the middle right above her desk. There were many awards one of which said **_Winner of the Squat Olympics. Men's Division. _**That seriously started freaking Chase out when he saw it.

Principal Perry finally let go of Chase and he fell to the ground like a doll. She then released Adam and Leo out of her tiger-like grip and sat down on her chair.

"So. Trent says that you guys stole his oh so beloved megaphone." She started sarcastically before continuing. "So just give it back to him or else I'll just be forced to take measures myself."

"We didn't steal it!" Leo protested.

"Shut your mouth doody!" Adam and Chase looked at each other and snickered at Leo's nickname deemed by Principal Perry which drew dirty looks from Leo.

"Alright fine. Let's see what you say after you do ten laps around the football field today after school!" Principal Perry smiled. "I love torturing kids!" She then shooed Adam, Chase, and Leo out of her office and slammed the door in their faces.

"Great! Just great! We were suppose to test out the time machine today ourselves! I even put our winter clothes in the basement, you know so we won't freeze to death." Leo shouted. "We all know what happened to the cat." The three of them shuddered for a moment thinking about it.

"I guess we'll just have to test it out tomorrow." Adam sighed. "I'll see you guys after school when we have to run those laps." The three of them groaned just thinking about running those ten laps. Just one lap around the field would be 340 yards. They would have to run 3400 yards! 10200 feet! 122400 inches! Why was Principal Perry to cruel!?

_After School, Football Field…_

Apparently the cheerleaders and jocks somehow heard about the punishment for the three unfortunate friends and showed up just to watch them run. Jerks. Principal Perry also came and couldn't wait to see the faces of Doody, Shortcake, and Bolts. She hopes that one of them will pass out! Or all three of them which would probably feel like heaven to her.

The cheerleaders and jocks were all sitting in the stands shouting out insults at Adam, Chase and Leo. The three of them were getting ready to start.

Principal Perry had grabbed one of those fold up chairs and brought it to the football field for a front row seat. "GO!" She shouted.

As soon as Principal Perry shouted, the three of them launched into action, out of fear. The cheerleaders and jocks cheered as the three of them ran.

"RUN LOSERS RUN!" Trent yelled. He was especially happy at the punishment given to Adam, Chase, and Leo. Pretty soon, Trent had started a rally.

"RUN LOSERS RUN! RUN LOSERS RUN! RUN LOSERS RUN!" Everyone shouted. Principal Perry had started cracking up at the very beginning and was still laughing. Finally, she stopped and shouted "Doody, Shortcake, Bolts! RUN UNTIL YOU PUKE! I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU SLOW DOWN OR I'LL ADD ANOTHER FIVE LAPS EACH TIME YOU DO!"

More laughter bursted out from Principal Perry's remark. Pretty soon, someone had started the wave.

Adam wasn't feeling exactly the best. Sure, he was the most athletic out of the three of them, but he wasn't an athlete or anything. He had just finished a lap with Chase trailing behind him and Leo even farther back. Adam felt like slowing down. Every muscle in his body was already aching. But after hearing Principal Perry's comment, he pushed himself to keep on going. He didn't want to run another five laps!

Chase already felt like puking. Adam was a few yards in front of him and Leo was a few back. After hearing Principal Perry's comment, Chase felt like he wanted to cry. How was he supposed to run ten laps around the football field without slowing down!? He couldn't even run half a mile without slowing down! Even the best athletes can't do ten laps. Chase started to feel cramps. Uh-oh.

Leo was the least fit out of the three of them. So imagine how Adam and Chase were feeling and times that by five. That still wouldn't even equal Leo's current situation. Leo tried pushing himself to keep going but just couldn't. Before Leo even knew what was happening, he stopped and left his lunch on the field. That got the crowd disgusted but only made Principal Perry laugh harder. Leo felt light headed now. He collapsed right next to his lunch.

"One's down already!?" Principal Perry shouted disappointed.

Adam and Chase looked back to see Leo lying face first on the ground.

"HEY MOVE IT SHORTCAKE AND BOLTS!" Principal Perry shouted seeing Adam and Chase were slowing down. That got the two of them to continue running.

Chase started seeing black spots. He couldn't run any further. He was halfway around his second lap when he just couldn't take it anymore. Chase dropped to the ground, trying to take in deep breathes.

Adam looked back to see Chase. Looks like he was the only one left. Adam successfully ran his second lap but then that's when he felt the air get knocked out of him. One of the jocks threw a football straight at Adam, and Adam being already exhausted, never saw it coming and he crashed onto the grass of the field.

"AND DOWN GOES THE LAST ONE!" Principal Perry announced like this was a sporting event. The crowd cheered once more. She then looked back at the three kids all on the floor. "Ugh someone take them to the nurse." Principal Perry then left.

* * *

**There we go. Consequences of stealing from Trent. Next chapter you'll get a better look at time traveling...**

**~BaconPineapples**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright! Today your finally gonna get more time travel action. Enjoy!**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo weren't didn't exactly recover from the laps overnight. Sure, they went to school still but they didn't feel you know, good. Someone had taken a video and posted it on YouTube and when the three of them went to school, they received many laughs. Of course, they ignored them though. After school, the three met in the basement to test out the time traveling themselves!

"We'll only have ten minutes once we get to the other side. We don't know how stable the vortex is so we can't take a huge chance and stay any longer or we might explode." Leo said while setting his watch for ten minutes.

"I'm sorry. I thought you said explode." Chase said.

"I did." Leo said. "WHAT!?" Adam and Chase shouted. Leo just shrugged it off.

"Ready?" Leo said once again. He was both excited and nervous. It's gonna be awesome to time travel but Leo couldn't help but feel a little nervous that something was gonna go wrong but he pushed that feeling away. Adam, Chase, and Leo were gonna buy a lottery ticket using this week's lucky numbers. They'll know the machine really works if they win.

"Who wants to be the world's first time travelers?" Chase said in response. Everyone buttoned up in their winter clothes, not wanting to have the same fate as the poor cat. "LET'S DO THIS!" Adam shouted. Leo quickly shut him up in case anyone heard it and was gonna check out the noise. "Sorry. Let's do this!" He whispered. Leo pressed the on switch and once again you could feel a big blast and boom. There it was. It's time to time travel…

Adam made no hesitation to jump in. He disappeared into the vortex and Chase and Leo could hear his screams. That didn't help Leo. "Ok. I'll jump on three." Leo said. "One… Two… Th- AAAAHHH!" Before Leo finished, Chase had pushed Leo in. "And three." Chase said and jumped in right after Leo. He immediately wished he didn't. It was kind of like the Harry Potter movie where they used a portkey. Chase spun around and around. The wind was blowing like crazy. Then it stopped and Chase came crashing to the ground. Adam and Leo had already gotten up just in time to see Chase's epic flop. Chase quickly got up and dusted his shirt off and tried to act like that never happened.

"Ok. I got the lucky numbers. Let's go." Leo said and the three of them walked to the little convenience store a few yards away. Adam opened the door and the cashier quickly turned to them. Leo walked straight up to the counter. "Hi I'd like to buy a lottery ticket. A Powerball."

The cashier shook his head. "Sorry man. But you gotta be 18 or up to buy one. And you clearly aren't 18. So if you aren't gotta buy anything else, please leave." The three sighed and walked out.

"Now what!?" Adam sighed. How could they have forgotten the simple fact that they were underage? How did even Leo miss that fact!?

Chase was about to say that he had no idea but stopped. "Hey Leo. Give me those numbers." Leo figured Chase was up to something and slowly handed the wadded piece of paper to Chase with a suspicious stare. There was a robot man next to the store, doing some entertainment for money. When I say robot man, I mean it. His skin was painted silver and he was wearing silver clothes. His movement was like a robot. Chase walked up to the man.

"Hey! Hi!" Chase said trying to get his attention. The man stopped.

"We need you to do us a favor." The robot man pretended to think for a moment before pointing his finger to his hat filled with loose change. "You want money. Right." Chase pulled out a few crinkled one dollar bills from his jacket pocket and put it in the hat. "What about now?" The robot man gave two thumbs up. "Ok. We need you to buy us a lottery ticket, with these numbers." Chase handed the man the lucky numbers. The robot man nodded to show that he understood.

Suddenly, Leo's watch beeps. "Guys we have two minutes to get back to the vortex!" Leo says, panicky.

"Uh, uh, uh. Tell you what!" Chase wasn't about to snap under pressure. "Buy the ticket and we'll meet you here tomorrow!" Adam, Chase, and Leo then made a run for it. Luckily, they made it just in time. The vortex spit them out back in the basement. Adam and Chase landed on the mat they had spread. Unfortunately for Leo, he missed and landed on some spare boxes right next to the mat.

"Ugh. We have got to work on our landings." Adam groaned.

"Come one let's go!" Chase said. The three quickly took off all their winter clothes leaving them in their regular ones. They ran out to the convenience store where they found a crowd.

"What the?" Chase said and pushed through, Adam and Leo following. They found a reporter on the scene with the robot man who was kissing a lottery ticket. "Hey…" Leo faltered. The reporter started saying some stuff about the man winning the lottery and a bunch of other stuff that the three didn't bother to listen.

"Well that's just mean…" Chase crossed his arms.

_The Locker Room…_

Chase and Leo were in the locker room.

"So what else can we use the time machine for?" Chase said rather loudly. Leo stopped what he was doing and covered Chase's mouth. "Will you keep your voice down!?" He whisper-shouted. "It's not that big a deal…" Chase trailed off surprised at Leo's sudden hostility.

"Not that big a deal! Listen Chase, this is a huge deal! If anyone finds out about this time machine, then I'll personally end you. And Adam. The end I tell you!" Leo said putting emphasis on the last sentence.

"Ok then." Chase said, creeped out.

Meanwhile Owen, an art nerd at Mission Creek High, had just gotten out of the shower and went to his locker. "Oh no…" He groaned. His clothes were missing not that it was a big surprise.

The bell rang and Chase and Leo continued arguing as they walked out to the halls. Owen, who was only wearing a towel, slowly crept out hoping no one would notice him. He was proven wrong immediately. A group of bullies started laughing at him. "Hey Owen! Need these?" The leader held out Owen's clothes. "Hey! Give those back!" Owen exclaimed. Before Owen could say anything else, a guy came rushing across and pulled the towel off. "Aaaaah!" Owen screamed and quickly grabbed a sign and covered himself. Everyone in the hallway started laughing except for Chase and Leo who were watching.

Principal Perry then walked by and looked in disgust. "If you're trying out a new look then it's not working." She continued walking down the halls. Owen screamed once again and ran down the halls trying to cover himself the best he could. There was another scream. Someone had taken the sign away from Owen. More laughter ensued.

"Hey Chase. I got an idea." Leo said.

"We use the time machine to help others!" Chase said Leo's thoughts. Leo smiled. "Exactly!" The two did a little fist bump then went to find Adam and tell him the news.

_3 Minutes Later…_

"Wait let me get this straight. You want us to use the time machine to be silent heroes for the uncool?" Adam said with a raised eyebrow. The idea itself was just preposterous. Ridiculous. Absurd.

"Look around." Chase started an inspirational speech. "We live in a world where a few minutes could change someones lives! Take for example what happened to me during freshman year. If I had known what would've happen, then I would've never stuck up for Leo."

"Hey!" Leo said even though he knew it was a joke. At least he thinks it is. "Offensive much?"

Chase waved it off. "Think about all the kids at this school. Like Owen, like us. We all live in constant fear of humiliation because of us being smaller, or less coordinated or whatever. We can change that! The minutemen must use their powers for truth and justice. And then we focus on getting popular." Chase added at the end. "I'm kidding. Mostly." Chase said after seeing Adam and Leo's faces.

"Who are the minutemen?" Leo asked.

"We, us! We all have to act out in just minute's time? Clever right?" Chase answered.

"Sort of." Leo said.

"Not really." Adam said while smiling. "Let's do this."

* * *

**Yeah! The minutemen shall now be helping people! **

**See ya Baconers later.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah I'm finally back. Here's when things get SPICY.**

* * *

_Basement…_

"Forget it its no good!" Adam sighed.

"We have to be able to make adjustments to go back in time!" Leo cried out frustrated. He had a screw driver in each hand and started making a few changes. They couldn't risk the vortex almost closing on them like last time. "I guess one of us will just have to stay back while the other two go back in time." Chase said. There were a few seconds of silence. "Not it!" Chase cried followed by Adam.

"Not it!" Leo said a few seconds after. "Oooh! Dang it! This is not fair I created the time machine!" He complained.

"Sorry. You snooze you lose." Adam said and ruffled Leo's hair just to annoy him. Leo slapped Adam's hand away. The three started arguing about who was gonna stay back until a voice interrupted them.

"Uh guys?" A girl's voice called out. The three turned to find Janelle. She was the one who saved them from a cooking disaster back in Chase and Leo's culinary class. They still had to thank her for that but just forgot. "Uh Janelle. What are you doing here?" Leo said bewildered. "There were voices coming from here and I just checked them out." Janelle explained. She then looked at the time machine. "What is that?"

The three time travelers looked at each other. "Just a second." Chase smiled. They then huddled together on top of the table and you could hear hushed whispers. Janelle heard Leo protesting about something and then Adam knocking some sense into him. Finally, they turned to her.

"Janelle. Have a seat." Chase said.

Ten minutes later, Janelle turned on the time machine after carefully following Leo's instructions. There was a blast and the vortex appeared. "Whoa…" Janelle said in awe. Then she turned it off much to the confusion of Adam, Chase, and Leo. "If your gonna go back in time, don't you wanna keep your identity a secret?" The three looked at each other. The winter clothes they have don't exactly cover their faces. "Uh… We hadn't really thought about that." Adam said finally. Janelle sighed and shook her head.

Pretty soon, Adam, Chase, and Leo were wearing white snowsuits along with gloves and goggles to protect your eyes from the cold.

"Where in the world did you get these?" Leo said looking at himself and then Adam and Chase. "My dad just bought Ski World and I just took some clothes. Perfect timing right?" Janelle explained. It looks like she's gonna be really useful to this time traveling thing.

The three put on their goggles and hoods. Chase signaled to Janelle that they were ready with two thumbs up. Janelle turned the time machine back on and the vortex appeared once again. Since she still wasn't used to it yet, Janelle stared in awe. Adam, Chase, and Leo started arguing about some stupid little thing. Janelle waved to each of them as they jumped into the vortex and was carried away.

"I never thought time travel would involve so much bickering." Janelle commented after the three went through the vortex.

The three went into the locker room after being spit out by the vortex just in time to see Owen freaking out about not having his clothes with him. Owen then turned around and a surprised look appeared on his face. There they were. Three guys in snowsuits standing in front of him.

Owen sighed. "If you guys are here to pick on me then make it quick."

"We're here to help." Chase started. "There's nothing to worry about." Leo added. "Don't be afraid." Adam reassured Owen after seeing that a scared look was still on his face. Chase then pulled out a bag filled with some new clothes for Owen. Owen then got another surprised look on his face.

The bullies stood outside waiting to see Owen come out in only a towel. You could imagine their astonishment when they saw Owen come out wearing fresh new clothes, cooler than anything they had on. "What's going on fellows?" Owen said. He then saw the leader look at him then at his old clothes back and forth with his mouth open. "Oh you can keep those. I got some new threads." Owen then proceeded to walk away, leaving the bullies in shock.

Adam, Chase, and Leo then came out of the locker room and looked around. The whole hallway stared at them. They started running down the hall, but before Chase did, he saluted to the leader of the bullies and then proceeded after Adam and Leo. The leader of the bullies had a dazed look on his face. "Who are those snowsuit guys?" He asked in wonder.

Principal Perry was in the hallway planting the finishing touch on her diorama of the school. "Oh I just love this place! Any place where kids are miserable I love!" She shouted getting an odd look from the janitor. "Hey what are you looking at!?" She barked at him and the janitor quickly put his hands up for surrender and walked away to mop up some kid's throw-up.

The minutemen then ran and made a left across the hall and Adam crashed into Principal Perry who crashed into the diorama. They then bolted once again, not wanting to have Principal Perry yell at them. Principal Perry growled in frustration.

Back with Janelle, she was eagerly waiting for the minutemen's return. She heard some distorted screaming to see Adam and Chase land on the mats now covered with pillows and Leo crash into the boxes once again. Janelle typed on the keypad and closed the vortex.

"Did you guys save Owen from embarrassment?" She asked curiously. "We sure did. Not only did we save him from humiliation I'm pretty sure we also made him look cooler." Chase said and sat up.

_Davenport Industries…_

Donald Davenport was getting ready to leave after another day of hard work. He was working on a new home security system and had named it Eddy. A beeping sound from one of his computers stopped him. Douglas, Donald's partner in Davenport Industries pulled up a screen filled with seismic activities.

"What is it?" Donald asked and walked back over to Douglas. "That's odd." Douglas replied. "Remember the reading we got a few days ago?" Donald nodded. "It says here it's even stronger and it's coming from the same place as before."

"Mission Creek High." The two brothers said simultaneously.

* * *

**Ooooh. Time traveling is having an effect with the earth. Anyone who ever watched Minutemen should know what it's gonna create.**

**~BaconPineapples**

**P.S. Anyone actually try bacon wrapped pineapples?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Right I'm finally back. I know like one person was wondering when I was going to post the sequel to The End of Mission Creek, and I'm sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer. I'll probably be writing more during winter break and I know for some of you that may seem to long but that's just gonna have to be how it's gonna be. For now, just enjoy the next chapter of Redo. **

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo walked around the halls hearing Principal Perry's announcement about the snowsuit guys who destroyed her diorama. And she was furious about it. Chase and Leo looked at Adam. "What!? I didn't mean to! Accidents happen people!" Adam said defending himself.

"Whatever let's just not think about that for now. I gotta go check on something!" Leo said almost nervously. He then ran down the hall disappearing from sight. Adam and Chase shrugged. They turned different ways at the intersection and gave a goodbye to each other.

Chase didn't look where he was going and bumped straight into Bree. Her books dropped to the floor. "Sorry." Chase apologized and helped Bree gather her books. "It's ok" Bree said and stood back up. Chase was about to walk away when Bree stopped him.

"Hey Chase. You're not still mad at what happened freshman year are you?" Bree asked uncertainly. Chase froze before turning around and back to Bree. "Eh…" Chase said not giving a clear answer. How was he suppose to? They had left him on the statue. "Despite abandoning you, Ethan did try to stop the jocks." Bree said. "They just didn't listen to him."

Still seeing Chase's hesitant face, Bree added "Come on Chase. It's better to forgive and forget. I'm sorry, Ethan's sorry, we're both sorry! Please…" Bree gave Chase her puppy dog look. The same look he hadn't seen since 8th grade. "Ok." Chase cracked. Bree smiled.

_Cafeteria…_

Adam, Chase, and Leo were sitting and eating lunch. Janelle came over to the table to talk real quick. "Did you guys hear Principal Perry's announcement about you guys who destroyed her diorama? She even put posters up!" Janelle pointed to a poster near the entrance with three guys wearing snowsuits. "If she finds out it's you guys, you'll get suspended!" Chase and Leo immediately looked at Adam. He was the one who did it after all. Janelle sighed. "Just tell me if you guys need to time travel again and be more careful!" And with that she walked away.

"See? Nice addition to the team." Chase said. "Whatever." Leo said. "There's one teeny weeny thing I haven't told you about the time machine yet. I stole the blueprints from NASA."

"YOU STOLE IT FROM NASA!?" Adam and Chase screamed and the whole cafeteria stopped and looked at them. Leo pulled the two under the table. "Look we should be fine. The blueprints are really old from like fifty years ago. And would it kill you to keep your voices down!?"

The three clambered back to their seats to find everyone staring at them. "Uh… Dropped a grape." Chase said trying to get all the attention off of them.

_Diner…_

A nervous boy named Alistair was working at the diner. Stephanie, one of the cheerleaders, was ordering food for her friends.

"Right. I'll get right on it." Alistair said shakily and left to go to the kitchen. All the girls laughed at him. Stephanie, being the mean person she is, kicked the caution sign next to their table away.

A few minutes later, Alistair came back with their appetizers unbeknownst to him that the floor that he was about to walk on was slippery. He slipped and had the food fall all over him and Stephanie and her crew laughed once again along with everyone else in the diner. "Way to go Alistair!" One of the kids sneered following with more jeers. Alistair looked like he wanted to crawl up in a whole and die.

Adam, in one of the background tables witnessed the whole thing. He stopped mid-chew on his sandwich thinking. Adam had just found the minutemen's next rescue.

_A few hours later…Or earlier depending on how you look at it…_

Adam told Leo, Chase, and Janelle who got to work real fast. The minutemen suited up and Janelle opened up the vortex.

They arrived just in time to see Alistair go back into the kitchen while Stephanie removed the caution sign on the floor. "It's go time." Adam said remembering the scene before. "When Alistair comes out he's gonna slip on the floor and have the food dumped all over him."

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't slip." Leo said. Alistair came out with the food and that's when the minutemen moved in. Right when Alistair was about to fall, Chase went up behind him making sure Alistair didn't. Unfortunately for Stephanie, the momentum made the tray fly out of Alistair's hands and onto her. She screamed. Loudly may I add. This time, the diner laughed at Stephanie. "Way to go Alistair!" The same kid as before cheered this time. "Whoa, déjà vu."

"Alright snowsuit guys!" Another kid said. Alistair this time, was in shock, not sure what to do.

Seeing their job was done, the minutemen fled the scene and back through the vortex where Leo once again crashed into the boxes while Adam and Chase were getting better at their landings. Janelle typed on the keypad and closed the vortex. Another job well done for the minutemen!

_Back At School…_

Principal Perry and two of her staff aka minions were almost strutting down the hall. They slammed open the door to one of the clubs. "The jig is up ski club! Or should I say, snowsuit guys." The ski club member looked at her as if she grew two heads. Principal Perry had falsely accused them.

* * *

***Bad French Accent* Uhhoh. Looks like the minutemen had another successful mission. And Principal Perry is going around accusing people of being the snowsuit guys. Find out what happens next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah, like I've promised I'm finally back! So here's how it's gonna go down. I'm gonna continue writing and finish Redo before starting the sequel to The End of Mission Creek. By the way if you have any suggestions for title for the sequel I might use it so I can stop calling it "sequel". So enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The school paper came out the next day. The headline was that the ski club members were cleared of the snowsuit guys' investigation. All this hubbub about a smashed diorama.

Over the next several days, the minutemen worked their magic helping kids all over the school. There was a girl who fell asleep during math class and was drooling all over the desk. Luckily for her, Chase was in her class and witnessed the disaster happen as the girl was embarrassed by the teacher. The minutemen went back in time to wake her up and clean up her drool like ninjas. No one except the girl had even seen them.

The next victim that the heroes saved was a boy who was stuffed in a vending machine. They arrived at the site during the middle of 5th period and using screw drivers, was able to get him out quickly and successfully. The boy gave the closest one of them (which happened to be Adam) a hug before rushing off to class.

The minutemen were also able to save a boy who had a toilet seat paper stuck to his pants just a few minutes before the bell rang. Chase plucked the seat off and threw it to Leo. Leo, disgusted quickly put it in the trash before screaming "EW! I NEED TO WASH MY HANDS!" and running off down the halls while Adam and Chase just shook their heads. One, it was a clean toilet seat paper, and two, they were wearing gloves.

Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas were in their lab trying to figure out the mysterious, repeating seismic activity coming from Mission Creek High over and over again. In their rush, they bumped into each other, dropping their papers and started arguing.

For Adam, Chase, and Leo, they have spotted suspicious men in black suits who seem to be following them everywhere. While Adam was working on his motorcycle in the school parking lot, he looked up to notice what seemed to be a regular construction worker in a crane. But he could've swore that before, it was a guy in a black suit. The "brawn" of the minutemen turned back. As soon as Adam started working on his motorcycle again, the guy in the crane took out binoculars and proceeded to spy on him, scrutinizing every detail.

Chase was at the grocery store when out of the corner of his eye, he saw a guy in a black suit following him on the other side of the aisle. He turned to get a better look to see no one. Chase shrugged before walking again. When he got to the cashier, someone was breathing down his neck. Chase turned around to find the same guy in the black suit holding a banana and was whistling and looking in another direction. The "heart" of the minutemen turned back around and sipped his coke, creeped out.

Leo was walking down the street. Seem just like any other day but when he turned around, the moving black van from before stopped. Once the "brains" of the minutemen started walking again, the van moved slowly along with him. Leo walked faster after that.

At Mission Creek High, there was even another one of those guys posing as a security guard.

_Cafeteria…_

Chase was in line with a poster above his head that said the snowsuit guys were wanted. Alistair was in front of them talking to a random dude.

"Yeah I party with them all the time." Alistair said in which the dude responded with a cool. That caught Chase's attention. Alistair never got invited to any parties of any sort.

"And who is this you're talking about Alistair?" Chase said, curious. Alistair looked over. "Oh. Hey Chase. It's nobody you know. I'm just talking about the snowsuit guys." He said snottily. Chase mentally snorted. Being the minutemen, you would kinda expect you to know yourself. Of course he didn't actually say that to Alistair, that would be giving himself away. Instead, he played it cool.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of them. They're supposed to be total heroes. Oh and the medium hot guy is extremely hilarious…" Chase went on about himself but stopped seeing Alistair was about to leave. "And they're called the minutemen not the snowsuit guys!" Chase gave one last futile attempt to get the school to stop calling them the snowsuit guys. Chase grabbed his lunch and plopped down at his usual table with Adam and Leo.

"Anyone notice Alistair has caught some attitude." Chase said annoyed at his conversation with the use to be nice kid. "Yeah you think he's bad, you should see Owen." Adam replied.

Owen was at one of the cool kids table. "Who else are you supposed to look up to for the latest trends?" Owen looked at the minutemen's table. "Those doorknobs?" He pointed and the kids looked over at them. Owen started laughing with the cool kids chuckling slightly.

"Chase, Chase!" Bree ran over to their table, clearly excited. After their conversation in the hallways a few days back, the two friends had made up and it was almost back to old times. Chase's relationship with Ethan was still stony, but he got one of his old friends back. "What's up Bree?" Chase asked.

"I got accepted into UCLA!" Bree said. "What!? That's awesome!" Chase said and the two hugged. "But" Bree started after they pulled away. "It's not a done deal yet, I applied for a cheerleading scholarship and their sending a scout over this weekend so I have to work extra hard on my pyramid."

"This is so cool. I'm excited for you!" Chase exclaimed. Bree was about to reply when Ethan called her over. "I'll talk to you later. Bye Chase!" Bree said and left to go back to her table.

Chase sat back down at the table to see Leo chowing down a donut. Chase knew something was wrong immediately. Whenever Leo is nervous about something, he snacks. Rather quickly too. "Leo? What's wrong?" Leo stopped when he heard Chase's voice. "Ok, remember when I told you I stole some files from NASA?" Adam and Chase nodded. "Well, I think we should lay low for a while. Not use the time machine."

"Why?" Adam asked. "Just trust me!" Leo exclaimed. "End of conversation ok?"

"Is this about the guys who followed us everywhere?" Chase said. "Maybe." Leo replied.

Leo was hiding something. Adam and Chase knew that for sure. But they decided not to bug him about it and maybe he'll confess it to them sooner or later.

* * *

**Ooh! Leo knows something. Maybe it's about the mysterious guys in black suits or maybe it's about something even more dangerous. Keep reading to find out!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	11. Chapter 11

**Things are starting to get spicy... You'll see what I mean at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Chase walked through the main doors of Mission Creek High to see everyone crowding around an injured Bree. She had broken her knee. Everyone was asking what happened, if she's ok, all the usual stuff that people ask when you break a bone. Bree noticed Chase looking at her and gave him a small smile.

_Basement…_

"No Chase! I mean it's terrible that Bree fell off the top of the pyramid, but forget it!" Leo shouted. "I mean, we all said we were being watched right!? This is why I didn't want to use the machine anymore! The heat is on! NASA knows we have stolen from them!"

Adam and Janelle stopped what they were doing and started listening to Chase and Leo's argument. "Look Leo, if we don't help Bree she could lose out on her scholarship! We have to go back!" Chase countered. "Look Leo, you said the files you stole were from a long time ago. Need I remind you, we're the minutemen. Not the weenie men."

Leo sighed and looked at Adam and Janelle. They nodded. Their actions confirmed their thoughts. They thought it was worth the risk. "Alright fine. But last time!"

A few minutes later, everything was set up and Janelle expertly typed a few keys and the vortex was up. She was getting better at it after using it so many times. The minutemen put on their suits and were ready for take-off.

Chase was the first one to jump with a "wahoo!" in a high pitched voice, caused by the vortex. Leo and Adam jumped after him.

The minutemen ended up at the school's football field where you could see the football players were off at one side practicing a play and the cheerleaders were getting ready to work on their pyramid on the other side. They stood on the side watching. "Ok so what's the plan?" Leo asked. "We need to be discrete, but fast." Chase started. "Adam what do you think?" Chase turned to find that Adam was gone. "Adam?" The two looked around looking for the missing minutemen.

They finally found him a few moments later riding on a golf cart that he must've stolen. Kids were moving out of the way and some were even pointing, as the 'snowsuit guys' showed up again. Adam stopped and let Chase and Leo hop on before continuing to drive towards where the cheerleaders were starting the pyramid.

Principal Perry was driving on the road outside of the fence happy about something. When she turned to look at the school she saw the minutemen on the golf cart being chased by the security guards. Her smile disappeared and she slammed on the brakes. She got out of the car. "Snowsuit guys." She growled.

The minutemen drove right through the football players. The cheerleaders just finished the pyramid and Bree was at the top with both hands up. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and was falling. Chase hopped of and was able to catch her and they both fell down from the impact.

There were a few shouts of "good catch snowsuit guy!" coming from the other cheerleaders.

Bree, breathing heavily was able to say a "Thank you." Chase just responded with a "Get out…" Not one of those bad kinds of get out, but a different meaning that only Bree would know. Chase then got up and ran back to the slowly moving golf cart leaving Bree in wonder. There were many chants of snowsuit guys and cheers. The football players even gave them high fives.

Principal Perry was trying to climb the fence, her face full of anger as she watched the snowsuit guys get away once again.

"And we're called the minutemen!" Chase yelled back even though no one could probably hear him.

_Linebreak…_

Owen was walking down the hallway with his fellow art nerds. People were giving him compliments and high fives. He walked right through the bullies that had took his clothes weeks ago and slapped their books down. "Leave us alone Owen!" The leader of the group said. Principal Perry walked into the scene mad that the snowsuit guys have got away but then looked at the situation going on. The nerds were harassing the bullies. She just shrugged and walked back out.

Chase and Leo walked down the same hall that Owen and his group were before. Someone passes Leo a copy of the school newspaper. The headline was _Robot Man Sues Old Lady_. Leo's eyes widened. "Chase this is bad. We're changing the outcomes of things we never planned on! Our trips back in time are causing a chain reaction."

"How so?" Chase asked.

"Owen bullying the bullies. He would never do that. Alistair being a jerk. Robot men suing old ladies!" Leo threw the newspaper into the air. "It's a world gone mad!" Leo ran off after that leaving Chase in the hallway with stares on him. "Uh heheh…" Chase chuckled nervously.

_Chase's House…_

Chase was sweeping the patio, ridding it of the leaves and other muck when he heard a "hey" behind him. He turned around to find Bree. "Bree? What are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just figured it's the least I can do, you know…" Bree said casually before continuing. "To thank you." Chase's face got a look of confusion. "For what?"

"For saving me." Bree said then got real close to Chase's face. "Snowsuit guy."

* * *

**Oooooooooh! Bree knows. Bree knows! Cliffy!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright! Continuing from where Bree found out...**

* * *

Chase's eyes widened. How did Bree find out? There was no evidence was there? His face was covered the entire time and he hadn't said anything… oh no. "Whaaaat? No, no, no. Bree you got it all wrong." Chase said before turning around to continue sweeping hoping Bree would just let it go.

Bree scoffed. "Oh don't even try Chase. 'Get out.'" She said quoting Chase. "Please. You, Leo, and Adam are the snowsuit guys." Bree said pausing at each name giving it an extra dramatic effect. Bree's words hit Chase like a brick in the face. Bree knew. She knew. Leo would freak for sure. Chase knew he had two options. He could either deny it all he want or just tell Bree the truth.

When Chase didn't say anything else, Bree realized she was right. "Oh I knew it!" She jumped in excitement. "That is so cool! All those things you did, it was right before something bad had happened. Like with me." Chase tried one last time to convince Bree they weren't the minutemen. Or snowsuit guys in her words.

"Bree this is ridiculous! How in the world would we know when something bad is gonna happen?" Chase argued. "That's exactly what I asked myself." Bree said. "I thought about it and I thought about it, and I figured it out. Chase sighed. "No you didn't." He said not bothering to deny that he wasn't the minutemen.

"Oh yes I have." Bree smiled. "No you really didn't." Chase tried again. "Oh admit it Chase." Bree said. "You, Leo, and Adam… are psychic." "Time travelers." Bree said psychic the same time Chase said time travelers.

Bree's smile disappeared. Chase tried to cover up his mistake. "Yeah Bree you are right. Who said time travelers?" Chase lied badly. Bree gasped. "No, no, no…" Chase said. "Get out." Bree said in amazement. Chase tried saying that Bree was right one more time before getting cut off by Bree. "No Chase. You said it yourself. This is so cool! How do you do it, huh?"

Chase just sighed. Oh boy was Leo gonna blow off his top. Mount Leo was going to erupt and it was not gonna be pretty.

_Football Field…_

It was the championship game for the Dingos. The cheerleaders, including Bree, were cheering their heart out and the crowd was wild. The football players all lined up and Ethan took his position as quarterback. "Down 13 move 13 HIKE!" As soon as Ethan called the play the players worked like a well-oiled machine, having practiced this play many times. Ethan ran straight into a defender, ending the play and third down. Coach Trent threw his clipboard to the ground before shouting time-out.

"Six seconds left of this match and the hornets are four points in the lead. Can the Dingos successfully do this last play!?" The announcer shouted into the mic. The crowd screamed louder after that.

In the crowd, Adam, Leo, Chase, and Janelle are sitting in the bleachers while the crowd chants their school name. "Ugh, football. Remind me why we're here again?" Adam exclaimed. "Some poor kid always embarrasses themselves at these things. Just keep your eyes open." Chase responded.

Trent grabs Ethan's shoulders. "Get in the game man! Listen, it's all on your shoulders now, but no pressure. Forget that there's six seconds left on the clock. Forget that you can put Mission Creek High on the map. Forget that this has been my dream of winning a championship game and even though I'm not an actual player, it'll still count! Now show me why I put you on this team!" Ethan nods slightly. Trent's 'pep talk' had made him more subconscious about what would happen if they had lost.

Ethan put on his helmet and ran back out to the field which caused the crowd to scream even louder. Chase's ear drums felt like they were gonna pop. He always had sensitive ears…

"Down…blue 21 blue 21…" Ethan took a deep breath before continuing. "Set HIKE!" The players moved into action and Ethan was about to throw the ball before stopping. On the track, Owen was almost naked, only wearing underwear and running around. "Wooooh!" He ran through the cheerleaders and as soon as the crowd saw him, they immediately began to laugh.

Ethan still staring at Owen and completely forgetting about the game, was then tackled by two defenders, signaling the end of the game. "NOO!" Trent shouted in frustration before snapping his clipboard in half. The crowd's cheer and pep from before was gone and was replaced by groaning, as they had come this close to winning once again only to have it be taken from them.

Ethan took off his helmet and looked down in defeat, knowing that it was all his fault. Bree looked at Ethan before an idea clicked in her head.

_Chase's House…_

"I always knew you were gonna do big things Chase, but time travel?" Ethan said in amazement. Bree had told Ethan about Chase's trips back in time much to Chase's dismay. Leo still didn't know that Bree had found out and now that Ethan had too, Chase was doomed. "That's whacked out man!" Ethan said.

Marcus came running down the stairs. "Chase! Have you seen my…" He faltered seeing Bree and Ethan. Marcus's eyes widened. "I never knew you became friends again with them Chase! I mean like Bree you're an awesome cheerleader and Ethan you're the most amazing football player… well except for that blown play yesterday!"

"Alright that's enough Marcus." Chase said before ushering Marcus back up the stairs. Ethan's smile faltered hearing Marcus say what had happened down in the football field yesterday.

After Bree stopped laughing at Marcus's little antic she continued on with her idea. "So about what had happened at the game yesterday… That was a really big deal for Ethan. He kind of feels like he let everyone in the school down."

"I know I would have won that game." Ethan said. "But then Owen ran across the track which distracted him…" Bree said the words right out of Ethan's mouth. "What is up with all the dorks lately… it's like they just don't know their place anymore." Ethan referenced what Leo had said before in the hallway.

"So you guys want the minutemen to stop Owen from interfering with the game." Chase said summing up everything. "Uh no." Ethan said. "We want you guys to do it."

"Who are the minutemen?" Bree said. Even after everything Chase had tried, minutemen hadn't catched on with everyone. "That, that's us." Chase started before stopping. "Never mind."

"So uh…" Ethan asked. "I don't know. Leo's gonna be a tough sell. But I'll see what I can do." Chase said which brought a smile to Ethan's face. Ethan stood up. "Friends?" Bree sat on the couch watching the situation. "Friends." Chase said and the two of them did their old middle school handshake that they used to have.

_Leo's Bedroom…_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT BREE AND ETHAN FOUND OUT ABOUT THE TIME MACHINE!?" Leo shouted.

The minutemen plus Janelle were gathered in Leo's sciency bedroom. "Uh heheh… uh long story." Chase started before telling what had happened from Bree finding out to telling Ethan and then to Ethan wanting them to go back in time to stop Owen. Chase expected to hear Leo yell again but was surprised to just find an exasperating sigh.

"I can't believe you still want to help Ethan after what he did to you." Leo said. "What he did to US!" Huh… Leo didn't seem as mad about them finding out as Chase thought he would.

"Leo it didn't happen the way we thought it did." Chase defended Ethan. "Besides it's time to move on." Leo scoffed. "The incident isn't the only reason why I don't want to do this. I've been making some tests and I think we're damaging the space time continuum." Leo moved to his computer and on the screen was filled with scientific things that only Leo understood. "And that could cause serious consequences to our future, or even the planet!"

"Look Leo what happened to Ethan during the championship game is actually our fault." Chase said hoping that Leo would be picking up what he was not saying. "He's right Leo." Janelle said. "Owen's like a totally different person after you guys rescued him in the lockeroom."

"Have I totally lost control of this project!?" Leo exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah, you did." Adam answered while throwing Leo's globe in the air and then failed to catch it which just ended up making a big mess in Leo's room.

"Ooops…"

* * *

**Oh Adam... So Ethan and Chase are friends again! For now... (I've said too much... Dang it I just said too much again just by saying I've said too much! Dang it I just said too much by saying I've said too m-) Ok, I'm just gonna sign out before anything else happens.**

**~BaconPineapples**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go...**

* * *

_Basement…_

Here they are once again, the minutemen getting ready for yet another trip back in time despite what Leo had said before about serious consequences. It didn't help that they were about to help a guy who basically set their high school lives in place as the nerds, even if he didn't mean to. "Activating grid." Janelle said as the time machine began to turn on.

Leo looked at Adam who was still packing. "Oh yes, we mustn't forget the grappling hook." He said sarcastically as the grappling hook wasn't needed in any of their time travel trips. "Why does everyone have to make fun of the hook!?" Adam said.

The vortex was at full blast now and Janelle gave them a thumbs up, signaling that they could jump in. Janelle watched as each of them jumped in, not getting tired of hearing their voices getting high. "I will never get tired of that." She said and then picked up a newspaper which had the headline of _QB Fumbles in Dingos Heartbreak. _It even had a picture of Ethan getting tackled which was probably a low blow. Janelle watches as all of a sudden it changes to _Dingos Win in Final Seconds _with a picture of Ethan being carried on his teammate's shoulders. "Whoa." The second headline was _Snowsuit Guys Tackle Streaker_.

The minutemen returned a few minutes later. Chase and Adam did a nice flip for a landing Leo crashed into the boxes once again, still not seeming to get used to landing at which Janelle face- palmed at. She closed the vortex before running over to them. "Hey guys look at this!" Janelle shows them the newspaper.

Chase reads the headlines before shouting "Haha!" Adam and Chase high-five.

"A little help guys! Guys!?" Leo said trapped underneath the boxes.

_Chase's House…_

Chase, Bree, and Ethan were watching the footage of the game when Owen had distracted Ethan. "So when you took this tape with you when you jumped back in time…" Bree started. "It still exists." Chase smiled. "Pretty clever huh?"

"This is crazy man." Ethan said. "Chase, you're the man! I gotta tell the guys about this." As soon as Bree and Chase heard that they quickly stopped Ethan. "You can't." Chase said crushing Ethan's idea. "This is way too big, you gotta keep this between us."

"No worries." Ethan said a bit amused at Bree and Chase's reactions. "But we gotta celebrate! Tomorrow we're partying at my house and Chase you gotta be there."

Chase nearly did a spit take. Did he really just get invited to a high school party!? Man high school was looking up all of a sudden. But then he remembered something. "Oh I want to believe me, I can't though. I'm hanging out with Leo. And the weather channels counting down the top ten hailstorms." Ethan got a confused look on his face and turned to look at Bree. "I didn't even realize how lame that sounded until I said it out loud."

"Alright I'll go." Chase said.

_The Party…_

The party was everything you could imagine about a high school party. The house was filled with teenagers all celebrating and getting wild about their win. Chase was at the 'bar' getting some fruit punch for Bree and himself and made his way to wear Bree was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." Bree said and took the drink. "So having fun?" Chase sat down on the other side of the couch. "Oh yeah. I haven't been to a party since I was ten. And I remember the pony threw up on me!"

"That was my birthday party." Bree said in a monotone voice and raised eyebrow. Chase's eyes widened and he tried to cover up his mistake. "Oh… uh… I'm… I'm…" Bree laughed seeing Chase's flabbergasted face. "I'm kidding!"

"So you going to the dance?" Chase asked. "I guess." Bree said. "You don't seem happy about it."

"Oh I don't know. It's just that Ethan and I go to EVERY party and EVERY social thing, it's kind of getting boring." Bree said. "Yeah but being popular sounds really fun." Chase countered.

Bree sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I chose the right path. I mean look at you, you don't seem to mind that you're…" Bree didn't want to be mean. "Captain of the dorks?" Chase finished for her. "I wasn't gonna say it like that… but yeah. Seriously though, you guys look like you're having way more fun than everybody else."

"Really?" Chase said. "Cause from our side, it looks like you guys are having all the fun." Bree gave Chase a weird look. "Really?"

"Yeah." Chase answered. Bree was about to open her mouth to say something else but got interrupted by Ethan who collapsed on the middle of the couch. "Hey Chase. Thanks for coming to the party. And thank those other guys for me would you? What's his name, the big scary guy and the little twerp." Chase's smile disappeared slightly hearing Ethan insult his friends. "Oh dang it! I forgot to cancel the thing with Leo! Hold on let me call him."

Chase got out his phone and was about to dial Leo's number, when the entertainment which consisted of Russian acrobats, and a DJ arrived. He totally forgot about Leo.

_Leo's House…_

Leo was pacing around in his room, waiting for Chase to finally show up. He lived next door to Ethan, who was apparently having a big party. A big LOUD party. Leo sighed and looked out the window. What he didn't expect to see was the scene inside Ethan's window. Chase was inside Ethan's house dancing crazily. Leo sighed before walking away from the window.

_The Next Day…_

"Leo how many more times do I have to apologize!?" Chase said on the phone. He felt horrible ditching Leo but it was a PARTY! Something that he hadn't been invited to for ages. Dancing, talking, just having fun. Chase sighed and sat on his bed, waiting for Leo's answer.

"212 times ought to do it." Leo said sarcastically. He had been waiting all night just to discover that Chase had abandoned him for a stupid party. Leo bet that the only reason Ethan was friends with Chase again was because of the time machine. Ethan's probably going to take advantage of it.

"Leo listen, I'm really, really sorry." Chase said once again. "Fine. I forgive you." Leo said at Chase's lame apology. "Look I'm just really frazzled. I'm worried about the time machine and the possible ripple effects."

"Let's just talk about that in person Leo." Chase said. It was possible for the FBI or NASA or whatever to track phone calls wasn't it?

"Alright fine. Bye." And with that Leo hung up.

_Football Field…_

The field was looking as normal as ever at a normal glance. But, underneath it, something was forming. Something huge.

_Davenport's Lab_

The Davenport brothers were at the lab with an agent. "These repeated regulations are all maintaining their half-lives after their primary incidents." Donald explained to the agent and gave him the paper to see for himself.

Douglas chuckled. "It's totally wierdsville!" Douglas shut up after Donald shot him a glare. "I mean, it's serious." Douglas said trying to correct himself. "And all of the fluctuations are enimating directly to Mission Creek High School."

"Actually I have a theory about that." Donald said. "Is… Well… Does the department have any contacts with the FBI?"

* * *

**OOOOOOH! Something's happening at the football field. And it looks like the FBI is getting involved. The climax is almost here Baconers!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh man oh man oh man! This is probably the most exciting chapter yet! Oh and I have included Eddy in this chapter thanks to RissA15! Enjoy guys.**

* * *

_Diner…_

Chase and Ethan were sitting at one of the tables of the diner, waiting for their food to come. What they didn't know was that there was another one of those guys spying on Chase, dressed as a worker. The "worker" brought the food. Two hamburgers with fries. The aroma quickly caught the friends' noses and they dug in immediately.

"So uh, did you hear about what happened between Bree and me?" Ethan said while munching on his fries. Chase stopped chewing. "No, what?"

"Well here's the thing." Ethan said. "Bree thinks I cheated on her." Chase looked at Ethan dead on. "You cheated on her!?" Ethan sighed. "No I didn't! She just thinks I did. Look Stephanie made the first move. I was about to tell her to go away. I didn't kiss her back either. That doesn't count as cheating. Thing is, this is where you come in. I want you to go back in time and stop Bree from busting me with Stephanie."

"What?" Chase said bewildered. As much as he wanted to believe Ethan, he didn't show Chase any proof. "Why should I?"

"Because I made a big mistake! A huge one and it'll never happen again I swear to you. I feel awful about this. But Bree and I have been going out for a long time now. And I don't want that to change. She's everything that a guy could want." Ethan finished his speech about Bree. "I've liked that the three of us have been hanging out again, like the old times. And it could still be like that man. Come on buddy, what do you say?"

Chase remembered what Leo had said before about the time machine. It wasn't so safe to use anymore. "I'll think about it." Chase finally replied. He quickly finished his meal and left enough money for Ethan to pay for his before leaving.

Chase started walking down the street when this black car appeared out of nowhere and two guys came out and dragged him in. "Hey!" Chase tried to squirm out of their grips with no luck. "Put on your seatbelt." A gruff voice said before driving the car. They arrived at FBI headquarters where you could see a bunch of pictures and papers that showed that they have been spying on the minutemen. Luckily, they didn't know about Janelle.

Chase was dragged out. "I'm telling you, you got the wrong guy. But I can give you the names of the two…" Chase stopped as he was told to sit with Adam and Leo. "I wasn't actually gonna give them your names!" Chase said after seeing the look of betrayal on his friends' faces. "I'd never rat you guys out."

"Yeah, right." Adam said sarcastically. "Mr. Abandon your friends for popularity." Leo added. Chase was taken back at those words and didn't say anything else.

A man walked over to him. He had a big bald head and a tiny goatee and mustache. "Good afternoon gentlemen. My name is Agent Krane of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. "I'm gonna let you boys in on a secret." That's when the computer next to him turned on all of a sudden and an emoticon appeared. "Oooh the big fat bald man's gonna tell the little *BEEEP* a secret! What are we in kindergarten!?" It snarked.

"Shut up Eddy!" Agent Krane roared and banged on the screen. "Rude." Eddy said. Krane scowled at Eddy. "You know I could just deactivate you with a push of a button."

Eddy gasped. "You wouldn't dare you *BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP* you fucking *BEEEEEEP* and not to mention you *BEEEEEEEEEP*." Krane's eyes darkened and with no hesitation, deactivated Eddy.

"Sorry about Eddy. We're still working out the kinks on him. He's supposed to be a home security kind of thing but that didn't work out after he let in two burglars on purpose." Krane apologized before continuing. "In 1969 shortly after the Apollo moon landing, the United States government began funding a number of scientific projects. One of these projects was time travel."

The minutemen looked at each other. "What?" Leo said. "Time travel?" Chase repeated. "That's crazy." Adam chuckled. The three continued to try to avoid being discovered although no one bought it. Not even themselves.

"Project turned up a few results and it was eventually shut down." Krane continued after the minutemen stopped rambling. "Files never again touched. That is until two months ago when an individual or individuals broke into the NASA mainframe using a computer we traced to Mission Creek High School."

Leo felt like they were busted so he stood up. "ALRIGHT I" But was stopped short when Adam made him sit down. "What my friend was going to say." Chase said. "Is that if you're not gonna charge us for anything, you can't keep us here. That's right. I took a semester in government. Got a B minus."

Krane stared at Chase knowing that he was right and reluctantly let the three of them go. "I don't understand. Your just letting them go?" A fellow agent asked Krane. "We can get more information just by watching them." Krane said. "Yeah but now they know we're watching them!" The agent exclaimed. Krane shot the agent a dirty look. The agent gulped before replying "Yes sir. Excellent plan."

_Linebreak…_

"Oh this is bad. Real bad." Leo said nervously while the three of them were walking. "Yeah way to go Leo." Chase blamed. "Thanks to you we have the FBI on our backs."

Leo turned around to face Chase. "ME!? I wanted to stop this whole thing weeks ago! But no! You had to use it for your own personal gain!" Adam nodded. "Leo's right. Going to parties, hanging with the populars." He listed off all the things Chase has done.

"Hey if I remember correctly you benefited from this too!" Chase said. "How so?" Adam said angrily. "We gave you a life! Before us, you were just this nobody!" Adam towered over Chase. "You better shut up Chase." He growled.

"Your being mean Chase!" Leo shouted. "Leo why don't you just go home to your computer!" Chase remarked. "You know what, I will! Good luck on your new life as a popular." Leo said before walking away. "I'm outta here too." Adam said and walked away as well leaving Chase standing alone wondering about what just happened.

_Hours Later…_

Leo was at his room trying to figure out what was happening to the Earth with all this time traveling. He ran a test that wouldn't be completed until morning so he got ready for bed.

Meanwhile Chase was lying down on his bed thinking when he got a call from Ethan. "Hello?"

"So Chase what do you say? Gonna help me out?" Ethan asked. Chase paused for minute. Maybe he was using things for his personal gain. But then he ignored his conscience and said "Sure."

_The Next Morning…_

Leo was woken up to a lot of angry beeping coming from his computer. "The results!" Leo gasped and fell out of his bed. He ran over to his computer. The results weren't so good. "Oh no." Leo freaked out. "We created a black hole!"

* * *

**A black hole! I know that everyone who has seen the movie already knows this but to the readers who don't- Dun Dun DUUUUN! **

**~BaconPineapples**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just to let you guys know, I've picked the name for the sequel of the The End of Mission Creek. And it is, drumroll please... going to be said at the end of the chapter! Hah! Got you guys! :)**

* * *

_FBI Headquarters…_

The Davenport brothers were explaining the possible effects of the time travel from the three 'nuisances.' "Now as the timeline continues we see and increased number of recurrences here in the Mission Creek High area. If we could all turn to page 47…" Donald trailed on boring the heck out of everyone. Eddy appeared on a computer next to him. "Blah blah blah! Is that shit all that comes out of your mouth!?" Douglas laughed at Eddy's remark. Donald shot him another glance and he shut up. "Not cool Eddy." Douglas said even though he was still laughing on the inside.

Leo ran inside with security guards chasing him. "Wait!" Leo shouted. Agent Krane turned to look at him and Donald stopped explaining. "I stole the formula from NASA and we have been time travelling all over the place!" Leo admitted. "We're way ahead of you Mr. Dooley. I'd like for you to meet doctors Donald and Douglas Davenport from the seismology department. Doctors, this is Leo Dooley."

Donald chuckled. "What are you nine years old?" Leo sighed but didn't bother to say anything, knowing it wasn't worth it. "So you already know about the black hole?"

The Davenports looked at Leo. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the genius. "What?" Krane said. "The black hole!" Leo said, not believing that they were so stupid. "I knew you guys were underfunded but come one!" Leo shouted at Donald and Douglas. Eddy decided this was a good time to cut in. "Yay black hole! Your all gonna die! PARTY!" And with that, Eddy cued some upbeat, fun music and confetti.

Krane growled. "EDDY!" He punched the screen, leaving a big crack. "AAAAH! What have you done to my beautiful face!?" Eddy screamed. Douglas chuckled. "Might make you look prettier."

"Shut it porcupine head!" Eddy said. Douglas looked hurt for a second. "Well now you're just being rude! I happen to like my hair thank you very much! Besides have you seen this guys'?" Douglas pointed at Donald.

"Guys focus!" Leo got everyone back on track. "Right. That's preposterous." Donald said. "We ran the worst case scenarios several times and we never got a black hole." Leo grabbed one of the research papers lying on a table and started looking through it. "I see six decimals that weren't carried over!" He immediately pointed out the wrongs.

The Davenports looked down at their papers. Donald groaned and shot a look at Douglas. "Ooops." Douglas chuckled. "Yeah oops!" Leo said exasperated and then went into action mode. "Each time we used the machine the rift created in the space time continuum did not disappear. Instead the fluctuations blended together to create one, giant black hole!" The agents all stared in fear. "And the worst part is the black hole will spread until it swallows up Mission Creek High. Then the northwest, then the entire united states." Leo gulped. "And so on."

Agent Krane stood up. "How much time until zero hours?"

"According to my estimates, we have…" Leo stopped. "We have less than four hours until the end of the world!" And all of this was their faults. Mainly the selfish person *cough cough* Chase *cough cough*, but still the minutemen's fault. Eddy shouted in excitement. "Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah! Your all gonna die! Your all gonna die! Peace out suckers!" That definitely didn't help the mood.

Krane took action immediately. "Ok people we're going into code red. Get Washington on the phone now." He said to one of the agents. "There might be a way to reverse it!" Leo said. "But it's a long shot."

"Well let's hear it." Douglas said.

_Linebreak…_

The football field was getting worse. The black hole was directly underneath the center and it was getting bigger. People started walking over it as they got to the gym for the dance, unbeknownst to them that they were walking on what would soon be their end unless Leo's plan works.

Chase and Bree were walking together, going as friends. "I'm so excited for this Chase! First dance without Ethan! And I'm glad you're coming with me." Chase smiled. "Hey what are friends for?"

"Come on." Bree said and the two of them walked together towards the gym.

The theme was Rock and Roll. Teens were already dancing around, having the time of their lives not knowing that the world was ending in four hours. Principal Perry was even dressed as Elvis. Adam was at one of the tables sitting alone. Chase was at the food table getting some punch when Ethan walked up to him. "Everything set?" Ethan asked referring to the time travel while grabbing a cookie. "Uh yeah. The suits are in the basement and we'll go through the tunnels of the cafeteria." Ethan smiled. "Sweet. We'll go as soon as they announce the king and queen." With that, Ethan walked away back to his friends.

A few minutes later, Principal Perry got up on the stage. "Attention meatbags." Feedback from the microphone got the teens to stop and cover their ears. "It's time to announce this year's king and queen of the dance. But first…" Principal Perry did a pretty good Elvis impression. The teens all stared at her, having no idea what she was doing. "It's Elvis Presley. Anyone? Whatever. Charlie and Brianna get up here you won." Principal Perry got off the stage, not caring. Some slow music began playing and the king and queen started slow dancing.

Ethan went over to Chase. "Come on it's time to go." The two of them went out the door leaving a confused Bree behind. Meanwhile Leo had just got to the dance and informed Janelle. The two of them ran over to Bree. "Bree, Bree!" Leo exclaimed. "Where's Chase?"

"He left with Ethan." Bree answered. "Why?" Leo asked to which Bree shrugged. "Don't tell me he's gonna try and travel back in time!?" After the words came out of Leo's mouth, realization hit Bree. "Oh my gosh that's what he's doing." Leo groaned. "He might make things worse!" Leo ran away right through two couples.

Chase and Ethan continued walking when Chase stopped. "I don't think I can do this Ethan." Ethan stopped and turned to face Chase. "What? Why not!?" Chase sighed. "It's just… I said some things to my friends that I regret. And I ignored Leo's constant warnings about the time machine. I'm sorry Ethan but I just can't." By now a crowd had gathered, wondering what was going on with the two of them.

"CHASE!" Leo ran through the crowd. "Chase we have a small problem. We have less than an hour to save the planet!" Leo said through a hushed, strained whisper. Chase's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" Just then, Adam pushed his way through the crowd as well.

That's when Krane showed up. "Everyone freeze!" He shouted to the crowd. "FBI." Another man came through the crowd. "CIA." The last man got there just in time. "Bureau of managers." The crowd glanced at that man weirdly. Chase leaned over to the man. "Next time you should probably go first." Chase suggested. That's when there was a rumbling sound and the black hole from the football field blasted open. "That's what I was talking about!" Leo said to Chase. "Come on!"

Everyone followed them, not knowing Leo was only talking to the minutemen. They ran out just in time to see the black hole get bigger and bigger. "We need to get these people out of here now!" Krane shouted over the noise.

* * *

**Right now where was I? Drumroll please... Mission Creek: Home to the Vampires! Credit goes to RissA15 for coming up with it. Anyways see ya next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well looks like this story is almost done. Sadly winter break is also almost done :( So I probably won't be able to write too much of Mission Creek: Home to the Vampires but I'll be able to do some. As soon as I figure out the rest of the plot! Yeah... I'm doomed... Some of you guys are gonna throw a fit...**

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

At the basement, the vortex was open and scientists and agents were everywhere, getting ready for Leo's plan. It was havoc.

"So we're supposed to go inside the black hole and close it?" Chase summed up Leo's plan. The minutemen, Principal Perry, and Krane were standing at the computer with Leo typing away. "It's the only way!" Leo shouted. "We'll take the remote pack and reverse the polarity!"

"What remote pack!?" Adam asked. "I've been working on one. Just don't worry about that part, I got it covered!" Leo answered. Principal Perry cut in. "Ok, ok hold the phone! We cannot allow these students to go in that thing, they can die! Wait did I really just say that?"

"We have no choice. They're the only ones familiar with the equipment!" Krane said. "If they don't go, then we can all die!" When Principal Perry heard that, she didn't protest any longer. "Good luck with that." She said to them before getting the hell outta there.

"You know what!?" Chase said. "I'm the one that messed everything up. I'll go alone. Leo and Adam had nothing to do with this." Leo couldn't believe what Chase was saying. "What do you mean nothing to do with this!? I invented it and Adam built it!" Leo shouted, annoyed with Chase's ignorance. "I helped." Chase insisted. "No you did not!" The two of them started arguing back and forth. Adam just grabbed his grappling hook and was getting prepared for the mission. "ENOUGH!" Krane shouted which got the two to stop talking. "All three of you are going!"

Meanwhile, the police had arrived and had all the students stay back as the black hole continued to get bigger and bigger.

The minutemen all walked out onto the hallway, dressed up and ready to go. People were all at the sidelines. Reporters, students, everyone. They were all clapping and shouting for them. The three of them walked in amazement, as everyone was cheering for them. "Listen guys." Leo said as they continued walking down the hallway. "Once we reverse the polarity, there's no way measuring how quickly it'll close. It can stay open for several more minutes or it can vanish as soon as we did it. And even if we do make it back out alive, there's no guarantee we'll return exactly at the point of time that we exited." Chase saluted. "Aye aye senior positive."

Chase felt someone tap his side and he turned around to find Marcus. "So Chase I hear you're trying to save the world." Marcus said. "That's right! Your big brothers pretty cool right?" Chase smiled. "When you die, can I have your room?" Chase's smile vanished. "Bye Marcus." He turned back around. That's when Janelle walked over to them. "Good luck guys. Come back in one piece ok?" The minutemen nodded and they hugged Janelle before continuing to walk. They finally made it to the football field where there were more people waiting for them. Bree was among them having a worried look on her face. Chase gave her a reassuring smile and continued. Ethan gave him a thumbs up which Chase nodded at.

The crowd starting chanting minutemen. "Well at least they finally got the name right." Chase said trying to be optimistic. The three put on their goggles and hoods. The police cleared the caution tape for them so they can get through. This was it. They were going to risk their lives to save the world. And it all started with Leo having the great idea of building a time machine.

As much fun as it was traveling back in time, Chase really didn't think it was worth it. A black hole that's gonna swallow the whole Earth up isn't the most pleasant idea. And Chase couldn't really help but feel that he should go alone. This was all his fault. Sure Leo and Adam invented and built it but if it wasn't for Chase, they wouldn't be in this situation. Chase had to go and use it for his own personal needs. And he hated that he did. If it was up to Leo, it would have been stopped weeks ago and Adam wouldn't even care. Leo took one look at Chase and he knew what was going on. He put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "It's not your fault ok? So don't blame yourself."

Chase knew Leo was lying through his teeth. It was totally his fault. Leo was just too nice to say it. Adam too. They finally made it to the edge of the black hole and stopped. "Let's do this!" Adam shouted. Chase snapped out of his thoughts. One more step and he would've went into the black hole. The three walked back a few feet. Together, they ran forward and jumped in.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer!**

**~BaconPineapples**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is the last chapter! Will the minutemen save the world and make it out alive!?**

* * *

The black hole spit them out on an old abandoned playground. The minutemen fell on the ground with a splat. Chase groaned before sitting up, recognizing the playground. It was a low blow. This particular playground was where Chase, Bree, and Ethan use to play on when they were little kids back when it was new and shiny. Chase even remembered the spot where Ethan had hit his head on the pole. The dent was still there…

Chase snapped out of his thoughts remembering they still had a job to do. "We're across town at the old park." Leo said, recognizing the place too. "Ugh…" Adam said while still laying down on the ground. The three of them got to work with Leo telling them what to do and exactly when to do them. The vortex worked and it shot up attacking the black hole above them. Leo typed a few more things and just like that the black hole was gone. "Yeah!" Leo shouted in success. Adam and Leo high-fived.

"We have twenty minutes until the vortex touches the ground. Then we can get back." Leo said as the three of them began walking. Chase noticed a random newspaper on a bench and grabbed it. "Hey guys. Today is August 20th 2010." Chase said. "First day of school freshman year." Leo said. Chase snapped inside. That was the day when… And right now it looked like school had just ended maybe less than an hour ago… So that meant… "Wait so that was the day of…" Adam trailed off. "The incident." Leo said. "The incident." Chase muttered to himself. And with that he ran away with Leo and Adam yelling and chasing after him.

They arrived at the football field some time later to see Ethan scoring a touchdown. "Don't do it Chase." Chase said to himself before starting to run down the bleachers but was stopped by Adam and Leo.

"Are you honestly thinking of stopping what's gonna go on down there!?" Leo yelled. "Why not?" Chase replied. "Isn't that what minutemen do? Undo mistakes!? Well I made a mistake down there." Chase started to run down again.

"Ok but know this." Leo said. "What happened down there is that we became friends. That day when we were stuck up there on that stupid Dingo statue." As Leo said that freshman Leo was on his rocket chair blasting down the field. "This day… This day that you hate so much just because you got a little embarrassed. Well let me tell you something. This day was my favorite day. Because today was when I met my best friend." After that, Leo left Chase with Adam.

Adam looked back at the walking figure of Leo before looking at Chase. "Look Chase. You do what you gotta do." Adam started jogging to the direction of Leo leaving Chase alone.

Chase was left pondering what Leo had just said. He looked on the field to see the football players start to drag freshman Leo and Chase away. He saw Ethan standing back a few feet and Bree all the way back in the distance. Did Ethan lie about trying to stop the guys? Then, Ethan ran up to the football players. Chase saw him talking for a few seconds before pulling out lipstick. Chase's eyes narrowed. No way. Not only did Ethan not help him, but he actually suggested to put the lipstick on him! That backstabbing, lying, stupid excuse of a friend! Chase knew his choice now.

Adam and Leo were starting to run as they only had five minutes left before the portal closes. The fiasco had filled quite some of their time. "We're never gonna make it!" Leo sighed and stopped. That's when Chase arrived driving a golf cart. He stopped in front of the two. "You might not want to go back to the football field." Chase smiled. "Heard there are two guys getting embarrassed back there." Leo smiled seeing Chase's decision. "Come on guys." Chase said and Adam and Leo hopped on.

The ride was crazy. Chase was giving it all it got but golf carts don't go too fast. "We have a minute left and the portal is across town! We're not gonna make it!" Leo shouted for the second time. Chase looked at his surroundings and got a crazy idea. Turns were just gonna slow them down. Looks like Adam got the same idea. They ran into an intersection and had to turn. Adam took his grappling hook and swung it onto a lamppost and the cart swung around, letting them get a huge shortcut. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Chase and Leo shouted at the grappling hook they used to make fun of. "Told ya you'd be sorry." Adam smirked. The portal was just a few feet in front of them and there were only a few seconds left. Chase floored it and they made it through just in time.

They got spit out on the football field. "Hey where did the golf cart go?" Leo asked. Leo's question was answered when a smoking tire rolled across his vision. "Never mind." Leo said. "What day is it?" Chase asked. "Let's go find out." Adam said.

The minutemen made their way into the library. Leo looked at one of the computer screens. "Guys today would have been the day I wanted to build the time machine!" Leo said answering their question. Janelle walked into the library just then. "Hi guys." She said. "Janelle!" Leo replied and gave her a hug. Janelle pushed Leo off, gave him a look that said he was crazy and walked away. "We never built the machine so she never became good friends with us." Adam said to Leo. Leo's face paled. "Oh I totally forgot about that! Janelle wait! I can explain! Janelle!"

Adam and Chase just chuckled at Leo. That's when Ethan came in and bumped Chase's shoulder. "Hey watch where you're going!" Ethan said even though he was the one who bumped into Chase. He then proceeded to walk away but was stopped by Chase's voice. "Hey Ethan." Ethan turned around. "Have fun with Stephanie." Chase referenced Ethan cheating on Bree. "You were always gonna be a nerd Chase." Ethan scoffed. "And you were always gonna be a big jerk! Have fun with life." Chase countered before turning back to his true friends.

"Nicely said Chase." Leo said while Adam gave an approving nod. Chase then saw Bree walk out of the library. "Hey guys I'll be right back." Chase slipped out and tapped Bree on the shoulder. "Oh hi Chase. Uh what's with the snowsuit?" Bree said raising an eyebrow at Chase's fashion sense.

"Oh uh… I'm in a play that's about time travel…" Chase said. Technically that was half true. "Anyways that…play…got me thinking. If I could travel back in time, I'd want to make sure that my friendship with Bree never fell apart." Bree stopped after hearing Chase say that. "Really? Cause if I went back in time, I'd want to make sure Chase stays my friend." Bree said, purposely saying Chase's name instead of 'you' just like Chase did. The two newly reunited friends smiled at each other.

Leo then ran up to them with Adam shouting "NO LEO!" Leo stopped in front of Chase and Bree. "Chase! I just got a great idea! Teleportation! Think of all the possibilities!" Adam shouted once again. "No Leo! Didn't what happened just a few minutes ago teach you a lesson!?" Chase's eyes widened. "Uh I'll call you." Chase said to Bree. Adam and Chase then dragged Leo away leaving a slightly confused Bree.

"No Leo it's still a bad idea!" Adam shouted much to Leo's dismay. Leo tried to protest one more time before Chase said "It's global warming!"

* * *

**Yay, it was like the time machine never happened! Now that this story is done it's time for Mission Creek: Home to the Vampires! Just one thing. I'll probably be back to doing irregular updates until maybe spring break as school will be starting again :( But I promise to at least post the prologue to the story by the end of this week. See you Baconers next time!**

**~BaconPineapples**


End file.
